Watching Money.../Chapter 31
Juwon runs up a very long spiral staircase, and everyone else (slowly) follows. The two AI appear beside Juwon. Psi: Both of our sensors indicate a massive power surge at the top of the tower. Sigma: Yes, but it doesn't seem like a natural power surge. Juwon: That's Morcubus for you. Juwon makes it to the top of the stairs, and stands at two large doors. Juwon: This is it... Juwon slowly opens the door, only to be greeted by a big room and Morcubus. Morcubus: So, you finally made it. Juwon pulls out his katana, and nods. Morcubus pulls out a staff. The door slams shut, and the group behind start knocking. Leaf: Yo man! We have to get through there! Blanky pulls out her guitar, and plays a note. The laser fired bounces off the door. Blanky: Yeah, I didn't think that would work. Vic pulls out his light sword, and cuts a hole in the doors, unlocking them. Vic then pulls the doors apart. Summer: Thanks. Everyone piles into the room. Morcubus just smiles and snaps his fingers. An army of MorcuBots assemble around the group. Juwon: You guys handle the bots, I'll take Morcubus. Vic nods, and pulls out his sword, again. Juwon walks up to Morcubus. Morcubus and Juwon start moving around in a circle. Their swords clash together, and it is held there for a few seconds. Juwon: Why are you doing this? Morcubus: You know my plan. Why don't you tell your friends the whole story. Juwon closes his eyes and brings his katana back towards him. Tara: Whole story? I thought what you said about us, our weapons and the AI were everything he told you. Juwon opens his eyes. Juwon: He only told me that. I figured the rest out on my own. But YOU have no reason to be doing this to them. To us! The two clash swords again. MorcuBots go flying. Morcubus: Au contraire, I have many reasons to do what I am doing. Morcubus knocks Juwon's sword, and it goes flying. Juwon backs away, and tries to grab the sword. Morcubus stands over top it. He swings his staff around in the air, and conjures up a portal. Morcubus jumps into it, and Juwon follows him. The portal disappears. Nicolas: Juwon! Michael, Ivy, Ms. Nightshade and Cyrus all stand on top of a large building. Cyrus: Are you sure this will work? Ms. Nightshade: It must. If it doesn't, the world could be doomed. Michael pushes a button, and a giant magnet cannon activates behind them, firing a yellow laser into a black hole above them. The black hole enlargens, and then disappears. Ivy: Yes! Everyone, except Michael, high fives. Michael: We might want to fix Morcubus' little change. Michael then walks off the building, and finds the four AI. Morcubus and Juwon duel on top of a large plateau. Many monsters join the fray. Morcubus conjures up a fireball from his staff, and fires it at Juwon, who swiftly dodges it. It hits a monster, who fires poison darts at the two. A small creature flies around the two, and lights stuff on fire. He lights Juwon's afro on fire. Juwon: Yow! Juwon runs in circles, patting the fire to put it out. Morcubus uses this opportunity and lunges at Juwon, who reacts quickly and puts up his guard. They clash swords. Juwon pushes slightly on Morcubus' staff, and Morcubus pushes even more onto Juwon's katana. Juwon slips and grabs onto the edge of the plateau. A monster runs under him and breaths lava everywhere. Juwon: Oh gosh. Juwon climbs back up. Juwon': Delta, Omega. I'm sorry. Morcubus: Don't feel sorry. The area around the two turns into a yellow void, in which they are floating. Omega and Delta appear in front of Juwon. Delta: Juwon, it's okay. Omega: Yeah, don't worry about it. Delta: We're safe and okay. You don't have to worry. Omega: Just relax. Juwon punches Omega and Delta. Juwon: You are not Omega and Delta. If you were, you would want me to fight Morcubus. Omega and Delta reappear. Delta: Unleash your inner samurai. Juwon just stands there, staring at Omega. Morcubus stands there, watching them. Morcubus: Oh, what a touching reunion. Let's fix that. The yellow void turns black, and a hole opens up below the four. Juwon and Morcubus float, and Delta and Omega fall into the hole. Juwon just glares at Morcubus. Morcubus: Whatever you fear, I love. Let's see what else you fear... The two reappear onto the plateau, and a little white hole appears. Morcubus: Go on, reach through it. Juwon does so, and grabs a scene. He pulls it forward, and it shows all of his friends, captured and thrown into a dungeon. MorcuBots surround them. Leaf tries to squirm free. Juwon turns to Morcubus, and looks down at the floor. Juwon: Get rid of this nightmare. Morcubus: This is no memory. This is what is going on. Juwon looks up. Juwon: FIX IT. Morcubus shrugs. Juwon then lunges quickly at Morcubus, knocking him over. Fire is in Juwon's eyes. The Nightmare Crown falls off his head. Morcubus: Calm down, Juwon. Juwon: Never! Juwon knocks Morcubus over, and he falls off the plateau, landing in the lava. He walks over to the Nightmare Crown, and pulls out his katana. He picks up the crown, and spins around to look at the scene unfolding in the real world. He pushes a button on the Nightmare Crown, creating a portal. He steps through the portal and it disappears. Juwon, even before stepping out of the portal, gets his katana ready. He jumps through the portal and knocks out a few MorcuBots. Jimmy: Juwon! Tara: Where's Morcubus? Juwon: Gone. Juwon knocks out the rest of the MorcuBots, and frees his friends. Ai: Thanks. So, where's Morcubus? Juwon: He fell off our platform, into lava. He's gone. For good. Alexa and Dr. F walk into the room. Alexa: Morcubus is incompetent. We were hired because this was the only job. But we recreated your two friends. They do not have all of the memories as the originals, but they do know most of the things that have happened in their absence. Sigma and Psi appear in front of Alexa, and Omega and Delta appear behind them. Omega: Guys! Psi and Sigma hug Omega and Delta. The two recreated AI spin around, and look at Alexa. Delta: Thanks Alexa. You're very nice. Alexa: Although I did all the work, it was actually Dr. F's idea. Dr. F: I was going to use them to power my rocket-blender. That way I could make Milky-Way Strawberry Smoothies of Doom! Everyone (awkwardly) stares at Dr. F. Juwon: Thanks for restoring our friends. I hope you guys get a new, better job now. The two scientists walk out of the room, and everyone reunites with Omega and Delta. Annie: So, what now? Gold shrugs and everyone walks out of the room. Inside the lava, a small furry creature flies about. A skeletal hand rises out from the lava, and grabs the side of the plateau's base.